


The Interviews

by ZargothraxOtterton



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZargothraxOtterton/pseuds/ZargothraxOtterton
Summary: Three months after Pels Raseri's first show and Four months after the Battle of Savanna Central, Bennie Badger from metal site LoudNoise interviews Pels Raseri, their opening band, and their two biggest fans as they prepare to launch their massive headline tour.THIS IS A SPINOFF OF MY OF FUR AND FIRE TRILOGY
Relationships: Duke Weaselton (Zootopia)/Original Character(s), Gideon Grey/Travis, Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Original Characters/Original Characters





	1. Pels Raseri

**Author's Note:**

> It’s now been nearly three months since Pels Raseri’s inaugural concert, and the band prepares to head out on their first tour.

Bennie: “Hey! What’s Up! Bennie Badger back at it again with LoudNoise. Today, I get to interview the biggest band of all time. The one and only, Pels Raseri! Here, we have Palmer Dulap, Winston Trundleby, Lizzy Slapdon, Duke Weaselton, Revi Hedensk, and, of course, Alister McFluff!”  
Winston: “G’day Mate!”  
Revi: “God morgen!”  
Lizzy: “Sup”  
Palmer: “Yeah, that’s me”  
Duke: “FUCK IS UP!”  
Alister: “Oh, hi there.”  
Bennie: “So, it’s now been three months since your first tour, and it seems like your band is still at the top.”  
Alister: “Well, actually the amount of popularity we have is sometimes overwhelming. Especially that first concert. We couldn’t even really see the back of the crowd.”  
Revi: “Yeah, it’s kinda weird hearing yourself on the radio nonstop. I came here a few years ago after hearing about the Tundratown metal scene. Both here and in Norway, I had only played in small, local bands that never went far. Fantoft, Revnarok, and BrentKirke were some of the bands I used to play in. Nowadays, everyone is obsessed with us, and even more so about my winter coat!”  
Duke: “Yep, the winter coat. Everyone is talking about mine as well. It’s kinda strange thinking that I used steal shit and sell bootleg films for a living, and now I have become the ‘world’s best guitar player’ apparently. I’m not even one of the best.”  
Lizzy: “I haven’t even finished high school, and yet I’m one of the biggest musicians in the world. I’ve now been taking some homeschooling. But I’d much rather tour the world in a metal band than sit in a shitty classroom.”  
Winston: “It is also completely overwhelming, just being this famous. I mean, we even are now appearing on the jumbotron in Savanna Central. All six of us welcome arrivals to Zootopia now. It’s kinda weird when you go down there and see yourself.  
Palmer: “Well, everyone used to tell me that I’d be a star one day. I believed it when I was young, but not so much later. I just planned to remain the keyboard player in some obscure band, and who gives a fuck about the keyboard player.”  
Alister: “Christoferret Bowes”  
Palmer: “Well, you’re right about that. Plus everyone has been asking when my antlers are going to grow back.”  
Bennie: “So, of your monthly residence at the Zoo2 Arena, you’ve already played three of those. How do they compare to the first outdoor show?”  
Alister: “Well, I can tell you first that the indoor shows are MUCH better. Given that it is a real concert venue and the largest one in town, it is much cheaper. It is also much more intimate as well. This time, you can actually see the back of the crowd and it still maintains the concert atmosphere.”  
Duke: “It really is much better. We had originally opted out of using video screens for the arena performances but eventually did once we heard that those in the back of the audience couldn’t see us too well on stage.”  
Revi: “It is always much better. We don’t need to put up as much stuff as we did at the airfield show. Plus the indoor setting makes it even louder and hotter. I was told that even those in the nosebleeds could feel the pyro, because we use A LOT.”  
Lizzy: “It is pretty amazing. Everyone dreams of playing the Zoo2 arena. It holds 40,000 and is where the biggest stars play, and now we got an entire residence. We’ll even keep it up even when on tour.”  
Palmer: “Indoor shows are pretty much always better. Even though that place is huge, it is still more intimate than the airfield. Of course, our surprise shows at Varg’s Inferno and the Otterhole were wilde as fuck. I mean, those ones didn’t have barricades, and everyone could get up close. However, at Zoo2, we can use pyro and still have plenty of interaction.”  
Winston: “Just like what everyone else said, the indoor shows are much better than the outdoor shows. I’ve been to some outdoor shows where the sound was weak, but it is always very strong in the indoor shows. Even the massive Zoo2 arena has some pretty good sound.”  
Bennie: “Also, speaking of the shows you have played so far, you are about to start your first headline tour. Are you excited?”  
Alister: “Yes, of course! I always have wanted to play in a touring band, and now we are playing the largest tour in the world. We have dates mainly in indoor arenas, but also some in outdoor fields. It is also a very lengthy tour, and is coming to pretty much everywhere. I graduated early from high school just for this. Plus I’m bringing my family along, my aunt, Ashkii, will be playing some Hurdy-Gurdy parts as a touring member. Plus we got a Muskegon date.”  
Duke: “The first date is just a week from now, in Worcester MA. We got a tour bus and a private jet to fly us around. We are coming to every continent.”  
Revi: “I’m extremely excited, as I have never played in a touring bad before. We even got a date in my hometown of Bergen in Norway. All of my old friends will just see how far we’ve come.”  
Lizzy: “It’s also been my dream to be in a touring band. However, I mainly wanted to be in a small band but being in the world’s biggest band is fine as well.”  
Winston: “I did once play for a band that did one Australian tour but then disbanded, but I have never done a full-on world tour like this one! We also got a date in my hometown as well.”  
Palmer: “I have only played in bands that have done regional shows but had wanted to do at least one massive tour. Now, it looks like, we got A LOT of massive tours.”  
Bennie: “With your popularity, you have also come with some controversy, especially given your image and lyrics.”  
Alister: “Well, I was expecting it. I received nasty mail from a Karen. Told me that I was a bad influence on the children. Said that our songs had too much profanity. Plus our plan to play a concert at our booking agent's wedding had some negative responses when we said we were also going to burn down a church. Her name is Dashley Mustelle, and she will be marrying Honey badger, the leader of the whole basement movement.”  
Revi: “I was told one time that a four-year-old went around preschool singing ‘NO CHURCH SHALL EVER BE SPARED! GRAB THE FLAMETHROWER! TORCH A MOTHERFUCKING CHURCH!’ Proud parenting moment?”  
Duke: “I was told that I sucked at guitar, bet they’d never played it before. I literally mastered the instrument in a day. Some still take issue that I call is the ‘red rocket’ but come on, it’s red and pointy.”  
Lizzy: “I’ve heard some say that I seem to angry and violent, but hey, I’m a thrasher. I’ve also helped younger kids get into metal, being so young myself.”  
Winston: “Sometimes, I’ve been thought of as ‘weird’ for performing in my underwear. But, I’ve also gotten a huge Australian fanbase for the band.”  
Palmer: “Many say the whole ‘evil wizard’ persona is weird given that we defeated one ourselves, but even Christoferret Bowes approves of it. Plus, I’ve inspired many to take up the keyboard.”  
Bennie: “So, now that we have heard about your band a bit, tell us about yourselves?”  
Alister: “Alright. I was born as Alister Otterton in Muskegon, Michigan in 2002. I’m 19 right now. I always came to Zootopia to visit my relatives every year, but moved here permanently 5 years ago after being kicked out of my house. At the same time, Emmitt, my uncle had been missing. He had been a victim of the whole night howler plot, which we found out later was a plot by Zargothrax. Last year, Duke and I started to form this band after I had assisted in the defeat of Zargothrax. However, I then had to assist in defeating Aires, which was when I found out that I was descended from Angus McFluff. After the Battle of Savanna Central, I changed my legal name to Alister McFluff. Everyone in my family goes by McFluff now.”  
Duke: “I was born as Dunderson-Alexander Nakamoto Vikernes Weaselton in Buffalo, NY in 1992. I’m 29 and the oldest member of the band. I moved here after my parents’ divorce when I was 12 in 2004 and started a life of crime. I was into stealing and selling bootleg films for years until 2016, when I was caught. I was bribed into stealing Night Howlers because I otherwise would have been another victim. Soon after, I decided that I should clean myself up. I have since been a metalhead and avid church burner.”  
Revi: “I was born in Bergen, Norway in 1996. I just turned 25 not too long ago. I moved here nearly 4 years ago after hearing about the metal scene in Tundratown. I had been in bands in Norway and many bands here. Plus, I have been to a lot of concerts as well, most recently a Nightwish concert at the Tundratown Ice Center. I was offered the role as drummer in this band last fall by Duke Weaselton.”  
Palmer: “I was born in Alaska in 1994. I’m turning 27 next month. I moved here when I was 2 and started keyboard playing when I was 3. I joined a few Tundratown bands as keyboard player but most of them broke up. However, Pels Raseri hasn’t broken up yet and even released an entire album.”  
Lizzy: “I was born here back in 2004. I am 17 now and the youngest in the band. I had started playing bass a few years ago but had never been in an actual band before until this one. I have been listening to metal since I was 8 and don’t think I am ever going to stop.”  
Winston: “I was born in late 1997 in Byron Bay, Australia. I’m 23 as of now, and moved here a few years ago. I had been in my first band, Trundler, for one Australian tour. We were a metalcore band that got the opening slot for Aversions Crown. After we disbanded, I moved here and joined another metalcore band called Horizons, named after that Barkway Drive album. I was kicked out of that one and immediately joined this one.  
Bennie: “What are your favorite bands?”  
Alister: “Otter Ogan, as well as Alestorm and Gloryhammer.”  
Duke: “Iron Marten and Powerwolf.”  
Revi: “MAYHEM!”  
Palmer: “Also Gloryhammer. Plus Alestorm.”  
Lizzy: “Megadeth motherfuckers.”  
Winston: “Oh, definitely Barkway Drive.”  
Bennie: “Best concert you’ve ever been to.”  
Alister: “Oh, definitely Otter Ogan at The Cupboard. Very small show. Up close and extremely personal.”  
Duke: “I’ve been to so many, but probably have to say Iron Marten at the Zoo2 arena.”  
Revi: “Oh, definitely when my old band, Fantoft, got to open for Mayhem at Varg’s Inferno. Mayhem’s set was also CRUSHING!”  
Lizzy: “When Megadeth, Testament and Death Angel all played together at the Tundratown Ice Center.”  
Palmer: “Probably the Alestorm and Gloryhammer double bill at The Z Club a few years ago.”  
Winston: “Definitely that Barkway Drive show at Sound Galaxy back in 2016. Turns out, Alister and Duke were there as well.”  
Bennie: “Alright, anything else you want to tell us?”  
Alister: “Well, last night I had a really weird dream. I was on the metro when it got boarded by Captain Yarrface. He told everyone to give him all of their mustard, but I didn’t have any mustard. The Globglogabgalab appeared along with a smash ball in the air. Meanwhile ‘Shotgun In The Bum’ was playing in the background, and it got put over Harm’s Way Running Man.”  
Duke: “Revi and I kinda have a thing going. The fans must have been right this time or something.”  
Revi: “I almost burned my entire house down the other day. I had just refueled my flamethrower and tested it out in the backyard, a bit too close to the house.”  
Palmer: “Well, Winston and I also have a thing going on for each other. Two pairs of lovers in the same band right now.”  
Lizzy: “I just finished sewing patches onto my fiftieth battlevest. I’m not going to stop soon.”  
Winston: “As I often do backing vocals in some tracks, and even co-lead in ‘Don’t Fuck With Down Under’, I was just asked to be featured on an Aversions Crown song. It will be out pretty soon.”  
Bennie: “Alrighty, it was great talking to you. Pels Raseri’s tour is entirely sold out right now, but it still looks to be an absolute rager.”  
Alister: “It was great talking to you.”  
Revi: “Tusen takk.”  
Duke: “Absolute honor.”  
Lizzy: “TANKS so much.”  
Palmer: “Goodbye.”  
Winston: “See ya on the road, mate.”


	2. The Opening Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennie Badger from LoudNoise interviews the opening band for the upcoming tour: Hemorrhoidal Malfunction.

Bennie: “Hey! What’s Up! Bennie Badger back at it again with LoudNoise. You just saw me interviewing Pels Raseri. Now, time to interview their opening band for the coming tour: Hemorrhoidal Malfunction. Please Welcome Gideon Grey, Travis Dookson, and James McMarmot.  
Gideon: “Heh-heh and then the lord said BLEGH!”  
Travis: “BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”  
James: “Sup”  
Bennie: “So, how does it feel being the opening band on Pels Raseri’s upcoming tour?”  
Gideon: “Well, I’ve met Alister a few times as well as some of his bandmates. Both of us attended a meeting with The Basement. It is such an honor that they got us as the opener on this huge tour.”  
Travis: “We are gonna bring slam to the masses. I’ve met Alister and crew a few times as well, sometimes sober, and sometimes when I was extremely drunk. This will FUCKING RIP!”  
James: “It’s like full circle. I was Alister’s childhood friend. We grew up together in Muskegon. Five years ago, I moved to Bunnyburrow and he moved to Zootopia. Once I found out about how he was going to save the world, I was completely astounded.”  
Bennie: “So, what got all of you the idea form a slam band.”  
Travis: “Well, as you know, I formed the butt-rock band Stuckd back in 2006 and released one hit called “Alone Without You”. It charted number one and remained on the chart for weeks on end. Even Kidz Bop covered it. None of my other songs ever had success and I became a drunk wash-up. Last year, I invaded an Alestorm concert drunkenly to brag about how good my band was. Once I got escorted, I knew I had to do something else. I broke up Stuckd (I was the only member anyways) and pinged my boyfriend Gideon Grey, asking him if he wanted to form a band.”  
Gideon: “I had been listening to a lot of Slam metal as of late and messaged Travis telling him that it was what we should play. He had no idea what it was, but he loved it as well. Once we started practicing together, we realized we needed a bass player.”  
James: “I saw a flyer advertising for bass players for a slam metal band and immediately got at it.”  
Bennie: “You’re not really well known, but many have mentioned your gross band name, and even grosser song names. How do you feel about it?”  
Gideon: “I mean come the fuck on, it’s slam metal. All the song names and band names are supposed to make you want to vomit. I mean, we got songs called “All-out complete intestinal defecation of the Cranium”, “Urethral Vomititis Fetishization”, “Avian Urinary Consumption”, “Fossilized Nocturnal Ejaculation”, and, my favorite, “Orgasmic Church Arsonization for Piratical Poo-Poo Pee-Pee Porta Potty Presentation.”   
Travis: “Yes, we got some funny song names. Plus I love all the samples we got as well, from sampling this ‘poop song’, as well as some Peppa Pig episodes and some random meme samples as well.”  
James: “I participate in this as well. We all crack each other up with what we come up with.”  
Bennie: “So, you released your first album, entitled Slamelot, about two months ago. It didn’t really chart well. How do you feel about it?”  
Gideon: “What the hell do you expect, it’s slam metal.”  
Travis: “It’s our first release and we play an extremely obscure genre. We got a pretty underground following.”  
James: “I don’t mind it at all. We never meant for this band to become big anyways.”  
Bennie: “So, now that we know a bit about your band, tell us a bit about yourselves?”  
Gideon: “Well, I was born in 1986 in Bunnyburrow. I’m nearly 35 now. I had this weird thing against prey species back when I was younger but eventually grew out of it. I became a baker and worked with the Hopps family farm. About ten years ago, I discovered slam metal, and loved it. Last fall, I called upon Travis to form this band, and we also are engaged now. Pels Raseri will play our wedding. I first met Alister last fall with The Basement,  
Travis: “I was also born 1986 in Bunnyburrow. I’m 34 right now. I have been friends with Gideon since elementary school and also had that weird thing against prey species but also grew out of it. I formed Stuckd back in 2006, had one hit, but disbanded last year. I met Alister drunkenly at an Alestorm concert last fall, but did soberly two weeks later under Aires’ rule. We fought in the Battle of Savanna Central because we were members of The Basement and nearly died.”  
James: “I was born in 2002 in Muskegon. I’m 18 now. I was childhood friends with Alister but moved to Bunnyburrow in 2016, the same time he moved to Zootopia. I listened to a lot of extreme metal throughout high school and eventually got recruited for this band. Plus, my brother, Kyle, is the manager.”  
Bennie: “Favorite bands?”  
Gideon: “Vulvodynia. No question.”  
Travis: “Probably Ingested or Acrania.”  
James: “Always going to be The Last Ten Seconds Of Life.”  
Bennie: “Best concert. GO!”  
Gideon: “The Vulvodynia/Acrania double bill the other day at The Cupboard in Zootopia.”   
Travis: “Last year’s Summer Otter tour, the Bunnyburrow stop.”  
James: “Probably that time I went to Baltimore to see Maryland Deathfest.”  
Bennie: “Anything else you want to tell us?”  
Gideon: “Well, I got the entire Hopps family into slam metal. They were reluctant at first.”  
Travis: “I’ve been taking some screaming lessons, so I don’t damage my voice on the upcoming tour. I threw my back out as well but have since recovered.”  
James: “Sometimes I find it weird playing in a band with two thirty-somethings, but hey, they act much younger than they are. And that is a good thing.”  
Bennie: “Well, it’s been such an honor to have you out today. We’ll see you on tour.”  
Travis: “See ya too. Adios!”  
Gideon: “Mic drop!”  
James: “Bye-bye-bye!”


	3. The Superfans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennie Badger interviews Pels Raseri's self-proclaimed biggest fans: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.

Bennie: “Hi again everyone! So, you’ve already heard me interview Pels Raseri along with Hemmorhoidal Malfunction. Now, I get to interview a pair of self-professed superfans who claim to be dedicated more than anyone else. Please welcome, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde!”  
Judy: “Ey there.”  
Nick: “Miten Menee Motherfuckers!”  
Bennie: “So, you two claim to be the biggest Pels Raseri fans in the world and even want to follow them on their tour.”  
Judy: “Well, that is because we fucking are. We literally have all of their merch and have attended all of their live performances since they formed. We even are taking a leave from the Police Force to do this. It’s going to be fucking rager.”  
Nick: “Fuck yeah! Pels Raseri is even better than Korpiklaani, and I never thought a band could be better than Korpiklaani. We’ve always been up at the front of the barricade during all of their live performances. We also had our make out session get into ‘The Battle Of Savanna Central’.”  
Bennie: “So, why are you such big fans?”  
Judy: “Well first of all, they’re music fucking rips, plus they saved the entire world from an evil wizard. And we also personally know all the members.”  
Nick: “Well, like Carrots said, they fucking rip. Plus, we have some connections to them personally and musically. They are my go to band for anything.”  
Bennie: “So, you mentioned that you personally know the members of the band. How do you know them?”  
Nick: “Well, I’ve known Alister for almost as long as he was alive. He would often visit Zootopia as a child and would always come to the Pawpsicle stand I ran. Plus he sat next to me at a Green Day concert in 2010, which by the way, I used to be EXTREMELY emo, lol rawr xd. When he moved down here back in 2016, he became even more friendly with me and wanted help with Emmitt’s disappearance. We’ve been very close friends ever since and have usually been to concerts together. Duke Weaselton I’ve also known for years. He used to be the ‘Duke Of Bootleg’ and was sometimes known as ‘Big Gooch’. After joining up with Judy for the Night Howler investigation, we met him again. Not too long later, he announced that he had been cleaning himself up, which he has. Revi we arrested back in 2017 after she burned down a church. Palmer, Lizzy, and Winston we all met at Corey McFluff’s birthday last fall.”  
Judy: “I first met Alister 5 years ago on the train ride from Bunnyburrow to Zootopia. He was only 14 at the time and seemed pretty nice. I was then involved with his Uncle’s investigation and became quite antiquated to his family. I met Duke Weaselton when I chased him through Little Rodentia and nearly got fired for catching him. I later had him torture by a crime boss, but we get along quite well now. Revi we met after arresting her for church arson a few times. I saw Palmer in a Tundratown concert at Varg’s inferno. While Lizzy and Winston we met at Alister’s house last fall.”  
Bennie: “Favorite Pels Raseri song?”  
Judy: “Definitely ‘Give ‘Em Helvete’. It is the absolute PERFECT opener.”  
Nick: “Oh, it’s gotta be ‘Taiga Lumen Juominen’ because it’s their only song in Finnish and I am part Finnish myself. It means ‘Taiga Snow Drinking Party’.  
Bennie: “Besides any of their performances, what was your favorite concert?”  
Judy: “Oh, definitely when we saw Death Angel at Varg’s Inferno. Most stage diving I have ever done at a concert in my life.”  
Nick: “Probably the Nightwish concert at the Tundratown Ice Center the other day. Holy shit that was fucking great. Judy and I made out on the barricade.”  
Bennie: “Anything personal you want to tell about yourselves?”  
Nick: “I was born in Zootopia in 1984. I’m 37 now. As you probably know, I was young I tried to join the Ranger Scouts, but turned out, It was a prank for me to be muzzled. My best friend, Finnick has been with be since around that same time, and a few years later we started hustling Popsicles. I then also went through a nu-metal phase as well as a lengthy emo phase. I have blood relations to Jonne from Korpiklaani was well as Robin Hood. I was the first fox on the police force and got the rest of the force into my music. Judy and I are also getting married in not too long and Pels Raseri will play our wedding. Zargothrax once turned me into a toilet.”  
Judy: “Well, I was born in 1992 in Bunnyburrow. I’m 29 now and have lived here for the past 5 years. When I was younger, I was also bullied, but my bullies have become my friends and now play in Hemmorhoidal Malfunction. I used to write Harry Otter fanfic back in high school and also went through an emo phase. My family farm also does more than farm carrots and is big in the Blueberry business at the moment. I’m also fluent in Spanish. Pels Raseri is going to burn another church at our wedding. We were encased in stone for two weeks, until being freed during the Battle of Savanna Central.”  
Bennie: “Also, are you too intoxicated?”  
Judy: “Yeah a bit.”  
Nick: “Oh yeah.”  
Bennie: “Before you go, is there anything else you want to tell us?”  
Nick: “Well, Marty Marten, owner of Pirate’s Paradise, has made a craft Vodka with my face on it!”  
Judy: “Recently I also sprained my ankle in the pit but have since recovered.”  
Bennie: “Well, it was great talking with you, and I hope you have fun on the upcoming tour!”  
Judy: “Thank you so much. Adios!”  
Nick: “Hyvasti!”


End file.
